The present invention relates to a data arranging method and a medium for recording or transferring data or the like to be recorded on a digital video disk and a digital audio disk, and a signal processing apparatus for processing the data.
Recently, digital video disks have been developed as optical disks in addition to conventional compact disks (hereinafter referred to as "CDs") for audio usage, and players for such digital video disks have also been developed. In particular, the digital video disks include a kind which is about the same size (12 cm in diameter) as the conventional CDs and is designed such that about two hours of picture information can be recorded on and reproduced from that disk. For such a digital video disk, there is a format which allows voices or music in eight different languages and superimposition information in thirty-two different languages to be recorded on the same disk in addition to picture information.
Again, digital video disks which can record voices or music in multiple languages in addition to main picture information and are the same size as the conventional CDs have been developed.
If such digital video disks become available on the market, naturally, it would be a natural demand to reproduce pieces of music or voices (audio signals) from new digital video disks as well as from the conventional CDs. The recording systems for audio signals include a compression system and a linear PCM system. If one considered for a video disk from which audio signals of pieces of music and voices can be reproduced by an exclusive audio player, it is effective to record data by the linear PCM technique as used for conventional CDs. It is very likely that both low-class and high-class types of video disk players become available on the market.